


The Librarians and the Doctor's Wife

by phoapostrophes



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Crossover, Crossover, Gen, Librarians S02E09 spoilers, vaguely canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoapostrophes/pseuds/phoapostrophes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a pure coincidence that Eve is in the Time Machine Room (because of course there's a Time Machine Room) when the whooshing sound begins.</p><p>And then there's rustling. Eve draws her gun and points it towards what she thinks is the source-- a large, box-shaped object covered by a piece of cloth.</p><p>"Who's there?" Eve asks in the general direction of the sound. More rustling, and then a bump.</p><p>"Ow!" A disembodied grunt responds. And then, less disembodied as the cloth is thrown off what is revealed to be a large, blue box with the words 'Police Box' written on the sides, and a man emerging from behind the box, rubbing his head.</p><p>(In which the Doctor comes to get his blue box and meets some obstacles in the form of the rather um pleasant team of Librarians.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Librarians and the Doctor's Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I started watching The Librarians and I almost died of the greatness. It's such a great TV show so so great. And of course, after S02E09, I just had to write a crossover, no matter how bad my writing may be. So here you go, The Librarians/Doctor Who crossover that no one asked me for. Enjoy! (?)

It's a pure coincidence that Eve is in the Time Machine Room (because of course there's a Time Machine Room) when the whooshing sound begins.

And then there's rustling. Eve draws her gun and points it towards what she thinks is the source-- a large, box-shaped object covered by a piece of cloth.

"Who's there?" Eve asks in the general direction of the sound. More rustling, and then a bump.

"Ow!" A disembodied grunt responds. And then, less disembodied as the cloth is thrown off what is revealed to be a large, blue box with the words 'Police Box' written on the sides, and a man emerging from behind the box, rubbing his head.

"How did you get in here?" Eve barks out at the stranger. "Who are you?"

"Woah, no need to be hostile, You can put the gun down. I really don't like guns," the stranger says. Eve is thrown off by the British accent, and the fact that the man is not at all intimidated by the gun she is pointing at him, even if he professes an aversion towards it. Eve lowers it slightly nonetheless. Slightly.

"I'm going to ask again, who are you and how did you get in here?"

"Well, as to how I got in, it's just a simple matter of a built in homing device and the portable transporter I finally decided to implement as a safety precaution in any case I should be separated from the TARDIS. Nothing complicated, just teleported here," the stranger says. The sentence was long. Did Eve understand it? Yes. Did Eve comprehend it? Kind of. Did Eve accept and believe it? No, not really.

"As for who I am," the stranger continues, pausing dramatically (Eve is not impressed, at all).

"I am the Doctor."

*

Eve has no idea who this Doctor bloke is, so she drags him out of the Time Machine Room by his ears (he has rather large ears-- awfully convenient). The Doctor protests the entire way, but makes no move to break away.

"Don't you know me?" The man-- the Doctor-- asks.

"Nope," Eve replies, popping the p. The Doctor seems harmless enough, but Eve knows better than to judge a book by it's cover and let her guard down.

"Well, surely someone knows of me. This is a library, is it not?"

"Right," Eve shrugs. "A library."

They enter the Annex, where Eve finally lets go of the Doctor's ear.

"Does anyone know of 'The Doctor' here?" Eve hollers. There is an immediate response.

"Did you say the Doctor?" Cassandra squeals even before she comes to a stop before Eve.

"The Doctor?" Stone repeats from his crook on the second level of the annex.

"As in, Doctor Who?" Ezekiel's pops out from a nearby bookshelf.

"Doctor Who?" Eve echoes, confused. This seems to delight the man, who grabs her hands warmly and exclaims, "Exactly!"

Eve flips him onto the floor.

*

The Doctor gets a chair and some ice, and Eve gets murderous glares from all of the Librarians-in-training.

"He grabbed me! What was I supposed to do?" She says.

"Not throw him onto the ground, maybe?" Ezekiel throws back.

"So, all of you know this guy?" Eve asks.

"Sort of," says Jake. Eve glares at him. She doesn't get paid enough to do this shit.

*

"Okay, let me get this straight. He's an alien with two hearts who has a space machine ship thing and goes around saving people and planets with a screw driver, and is popularized by a BBC TV series called Doctor Who." Eve is not at all amused.

"Yes!" All three Librarians and the Doctor exclaim.

"So you don't believe him to be a threat?"

"No!" They answer unanimously. Eve turns to the Doctor, leans in close, interrogation style. The Doctor grins back at her.

"Okay, so Doctor. What are you doing here?" Eve asks

"Why, to get my TARDIS, of course!" He replies.

It's that moment that Flynn walks in, of course.

"Eve! And strange man with big ears!" He says, in way of processing. "What's happening?"

Eve jerks away. The Doctor jumps up.

"Ah, you must be a librarian as well! But you aren't normal librarians, are you? There are things here that shouldn't be here. So this isn't just a normal library. Of course, I've heard of a place that houses these um, artifacts, but I never thought it actually existed..." The Doctor trails off.

"Uh," Flynn stands, flabbergasted. The rest stand at the side, in varying degrees of delight and intrigue.

"Oh my goodness!" The Doctor jerks towards Flynn, clapping his hands (in glee? Eve can't tell). "This is the Library!"

"Um." Eve wants to slap Flynn on the head.

"And you!" The Doctor points at Flynn, effectively snapping him out of his reverie. "You're the Librarian!" He swivels to face Eve, stepping forward and invading her personal space. :"And you must be the Guardian!"

Eve throws him onto the ground again.

*

Things finally get a move on when the Doctor regains consciousness again. It only takes a lot of confusing and complicated conversation to finally understand what is happening.

The Doctor, who is an alien time traveller, is at the Library to get his TARDIS, Time and Relative Dimension in Space, which Flynn had stumbled across a few years ago and brought in when he determined it to be dangerous and whatnot. The Doctor had apparently been busy with some alien or another (Eve stopped paying attention after a particularly unpronounceable word that sounded a lot like an expletive), so he hadn't noticed until much later on (something about drinks stronger than the Elixir of Life knocking him out into a sleep like death).

Flynn is happy enough to meet the Doctor, who is, as far as Eve can tell, old as balls. They talk the same way, too fast and a little crazed, but in a good way, and take to each other like ducks to water, if the ducks were both a little crazy and insanely intelligent. Cassandra squeals more about life on other planets, Ezekiel marvels at he existence of aliens and alien treasure, while Jake debates the possibility of ancient civilisations and aliens working together. Jenkins shares stories with the man (or rather, alien), having finally met someone with a somewhat equal amount of life experience who wasn't trying to kill them or steal artifacts or bring magic back into the world. Eve stands at the side and finds herself quite taken by this Doctor character.

Getting used to the crazy, she supposes.

Soon enough, the Doctor is brought to his TARDIS and they all bid their farewells.

"Well, then. I must be off," the Doctor says. "If I hug you, will you throw me to the ground again?" He asks Eve.

"You can try," Eve smirks.

"It was nice meeting you," Eve says, smiling, before he leaves.

*

There's the same whooshing sound that started the whole affair, then there's empty space where the TARDIS was.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna read more of my crap, my writing blog is pmwriteng.tumblr.com. Drop me a thing aye? :)


End file.
